An x-men soccer game
by TheWolf
Summary: this is my first fanfic so let me know if u like it please.


Author: Marie

Author: Marie 

E-mail: [tigerss000@aol.com][1]

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the x-men. But K.C, Lily and Brian are out of my own imagination. So please don't sue. Thank you and enjoy. 

An X-Men Soccer Game

By: Marie

"Oh come on sis this is only the what second or third week that we've been to this school and we need to have fun, so get your biker chick butt up and let do something fun, and who knows maybe some trouble. Brian she's your girl talk to her." Complained Lily

Brain and K.C looked at each other.

"She's your twin sister." Said Brian

"Yeah I know." She looked at her sisters boyfriend and to her twin sister and back to Brian

"Ok. Fine get 9 other people and some adults and we'll have some fun on the soccer field." Lily jumped up and down and K.C just shook her head. "I'm going to go change into different clothes, Brian hunny you do the same. Oh and Lily wear your green jersey I'll wear my blue one." With that they all left.

They all suited up. K.C and Brian got the soccer ball and put up the goals, While Lily ran downstairs to her new friends.

"Hey guys anyone wanna join in on a game of soccer? Hey even you can play Rogue you can be goalie. You guys in?"

They all agreed.

"Great let's see there's Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, and Kitty. Ok that's 4 and then there's me, K.C and Brian that's 7 and now I gotta ask some grown ups." Said Lily

"Grown ups?" asked Bobby

"Yeah. That way we have a little competition going on." Said Lily

"Oh ok." Said Bobby

"Hey guys go out to the field and warm up. Oh and change if you want. Rogue come with me." Said Lily

They all took off.

"So who do you want to get Rogue?"

"The x-men."

"Which is…?"

"Jean, Ororo, Scott, Kurt and Logan. But I dunno if Logan will play." 

"Bet you I can make him."

Rogue and Lily giggled and walk on to find the grown ups. They ran in to Jean and Scott first.

"Hey Jean. Hey Scott." Greeted both Rogue and Lily

"Hi girls. What do you need help with?" asked Scott

"No help. Just wondering if you guys wanna join in on a soccer game?" 

"Yeah. Sure." Said Scott

"That would be great." Said Jean 

"Sweet. Change into different clothes. And meet the rest in the soccer field." Said Lily

They nodded their heads in agreement, and Lily and Rogue went to find Ororo, Kurt and Logan.

Ten minutes later they had Ororo and Kurt in the game and now they needed to get Logan to join. *Good luck * thought Lily to her self as they walked up to Logans room.

Logan was inside his room reading a motorcycle magazine when somebody knocked on his door. He smelled Rogue and one of the new kids.

"Come in." said Logan 

Both of the girls walked in to the room.

"Hey Logan this is Lily my friend and well she wants to ask you something." Said Rogue

Logan looked at the other girl. "Yeah?"

"Are to into a game of soccer?"

Logan was silent

"Oookkkk. How about I tell you that I can arrange it so that you can go against Scott. And I'll get ya a 24 pack of beer on me." Said Lily

Both Logan and Rogue looked at Lily in shock

"What?" said Lily giving an innocent look

They chuckled

"So will you join?" asked Lily

"Yeah why the hell not." Said Logan

"Sweet." Said Lily bending down to get the 40 bucks she put in her soccer sock.

She handed the money over to Logan. "This is for the 24 Pack. We'll wait for you to change and then we'll all go down to the field." Said Lily walking out of Logans room with Rogue behind her. 

They all arrived and warmed up. Lily walked up to her sister. "Hey ok where captains and make sure that Logan and Scott are on separate teams."

"Ok. I'll take Logan."

"Every body line up where picking teams. Oh and no powers."

K.C. went first "Logan."

Then went Lily "Scott."

"Rogue."

"Bobby."

"Brian."

"Jean."

"Kitty."

"Kurt."

"Ororo."

"Jubilee."

They all went to there Captains.

"Lily?" asked K.C 

"Yeah?"

"Time?"

"An hour and a half. Heads or tails?"

"Tails."

Lily flipped a coin "Heads."

They each went to there side of the field

"Rogue you be goalie." Said K.C giving her a pair of gloves. "Logan take back left. Brian take forward left. I'll take centermity. Kitty take forward right. Ororo take back right. Make sure you guys spread out and don't use your hands, no powers and make sure you guys talk to each other. Oh and Logan and Ororo you both be sweepers. Got it?"

"Yeah." They all said

"Good now break and get to your positions."

Lily organized her team and now where waiting to count to 5. Then took off. Lily kicked the ball to her left and it went to Kurt. He started running forward with the ball. Brian and Kurt where now one on one. Brian stole the ball and ran forward and went past Kurt and was now headed for the goal, when Lily slid on her knees and swiped the ball from Brian, Brian tripped on her leg and flew forward.

"Been practicing?" asked Brian

"A little."

"Right."

Then he went after the ball. Everybody scooted up, Ororo and Brian where going after the ball with Scott hot on their tails.

"Hey storm you control the weather right?" asked Brian

"Yes Brian I do. Why?"

"Make it rain."

"Why?"

"Because that way the game is so much funner."

"Oh ok." And she summoned up some rain.

Glees of joy went thought the field

Now Scott had the ball and was headed to make a goal, But in order to do that he had to go past The Wolverine.

"Bring it on One- Eye." Yelled Logan

"Ok you asked for it."

They both where fighting for the ball. Cyke kicked the ball in the air and K.C went after it. She jumped in the air and blocked the goal. The ball bounced off her head.

"Yes."Said Brian

They played for the rest of the time, and now there was 5 minutes to the time and the score was still 0-0 but they where having fun they where all soaked and muddy and laughing.

But Logan got the ball this time and he's yelled to get K.C attention. He got it and he kicked the ball in the air and it was coming down. K.C ran forward and did a backwards flip in the air the ball went off her klit and made the goal. K.C landed on her feet and looked at the ball and back at her team and at of a sudden they all cheered and jumped up and down in joy. Brian came up to K.C and kissed her on the lips. Both teams looked at the young couple and gave them the 'awww' look. 

"What?" asked both Brain and K.C

They all laughed, and headed for the mansion.

♠♣♥♦

I hope u liked it e-mail me and let me know. U can e-mail me at [tigerss000@aol.com][1]. Thanks for reading.

   [1]: mailto:tigerss000@aol.com



End file.
